After the End
by Ken Dragon of Courage
Summary: Kongu has set of to Investigate the disappearance of his friends and other Matoran. Lewa and the Toa Nuva are visited by Vamprah. and what fate has befallen the poor Matoran. Read to find out
1. Prologue

After The End

a bionicle fan fiction

**(Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BIONICLE)**

prologue

My name is Kongu toa of air, member of the toa mahri, protector of the matoran.

I stand on the shore of the sea, in a new world, the new world of spherus magna.

I can hear footsteps coming up from behind me and then a hand grabs my shoulder. "they gave there lives to protect many from evil Kongu" Kopaka the toa Nuva of ice said to me. "You mean Mata Nui and Matoro?"I asked."yes"Kopaka said. "Hows Nuju doing" Kongu asked. "He says he's not going to train a new translator. The pain of losing Matoro weighs down on his mind." Kopaka said. "Oh, ok" Kongu said as Kopaka left him. Kongu was going to Tesara when Kopaka said "the reason for me being here is that Kopeke's gone missing. can you look for him". "thats bad-weird. I'll quick-look around."Kongu said "Thanks Kongu" Kopaka said.

Back at Mata Nui's old body Berix was looking for scrap with Tarduk and they saw a orange matoran with white arms trapped under some rubble. Tarduk ran for the matoran and started to clear the rubble off the matoran when the matoran asked "who are you?" and Tarduk reply "The name Tarduk and this is Berix. who are you?" "I'm Suvine"

**(_Authors note:who is this new unknown character? What happened to Kopeke? These and more answers in future chapters and in the Bionicle and Legend Of Korra crossover :Across Time_)**

Kongu's POV

Kongu was walking into Tesara to be greeted by his brother Lewa Nuva and the Le-matoran and Taipu an onu-matoran. Taipu was here to celebrate no longer having to fight rahi and other threats away from the tunnels of onu-koro. Recently Tarduk went looking for scrap with Berix in the old robot body that makuta took from Mata Nui. It had been three days since they left for it. Taipu was currently partying away with Komu,Makani,Tamaru and Tuuli. Kongu walked over to talk to Gresh, Vastus, Lesovikk, Iruini and Lewa to hear Gresh say "I'm staying here in my village not hunting down makuta witch may or may not decide to become giants beasts so they can squish me!" "what-here is this about being flat-squished by a makuta?"Kongu asked "Lesovikk and Iruini want me to go with them to hunt down all the makuta that escaped"Gresh exclaimed "you should all stay in the villages and protect the agori and the matoran I say!" Vastus said. "alright. We won't go."Iruini said "no promises."Lesovikk said "unity, duty, destiny Lesovikk"Kongu said "unity keeps us from in-fight and keeps us strong Lesovikk"Iruini said "our duty is to protect those who can't protect themselves Lesovikk"Vastus said "Every choice we make bends our destinies Lesovikk"Gresh said "alright I won't go"Lesovikk said "Good" Lewa said. All the toa turned toward the matoran to watch them.

Taipu's POV

I was dancing beside Komu, Tuuli and Tamaru while Makani played the flute and the toa were watching us dancing around. But overall what caught my eye was that the sky had darkened . I saw Takanuva but he couldn't absorb light. Turaga Matau was in his hut with the door shut so he couldn't be doing it but who could? Or what? He stopped dancing and so did the others. Why was the sky so dark now?all at once we all thought one thing makuta. We started running away when we saw a figure fly over us. Komu Makani and Me tripped and a light flashed, then darkness filled our sight.

Makuta Vamprah's POV

My name is Vamprah former Makuta of Odin a,member of the brotherhood of Makuta, surviver of karda nui, believed to be dead but I teleported to xia onto the top of the mountain. After weeks of being on top of it my sight returned to me. after a month lying there I flew out of the giant robot to find my enemies had fled when terridax was killed and mata nui died. It suited terridax to die like he left me to. Speaking of enemies was that Lewa's voice I heard just then. I flew toward the voice when mysteriously the sky darkened. I didn't do anything but I guess it doesn't hurt because I'm going to give an old friend a visit.

**So what did you think? This is my little brothers fanfiction so don't hate on him and his story PLEASE! And yes I gave him the go on making it back to back my story.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

After The End

Chapter one: the problem/the teams

Kopeke's POV

ten day ago in Iconox

I was off to the great glacier to carve some off so I went to Nuju's hut and told him were I was going and why. With that I was off to the glacier to carve. It was about an hours walk to the glacier but it was worth it to go there. I opened my bag and pulled out three items: two ice picks and a set of microscopes. I put the microscopes on a makeshift armor piece that would sit on my mask and I went to work carving some ice off. It was nearing sun high when I heard cracking noises coming toward me I climbed up to the top of the glacier and saw it coming for me. The crack broke part of the glacier off and I fell as it came down on me. But the pain of death did not come, instead my hand felt wet.

Lewa's POV

current time Teresa

"It cannot be." I said when he saw Vamprah. I looked in terror at the matoran who tripped as the sky had darkened and became a raging storm lightning struck Makani, Komu, and Taipu and they disappear. Matoran didn't disappear when struck by lightning so why did they. He looked at vamp rah who looked just as surprised at there disappearance as I was. So he couldn't have anything to do with it. _Or could he I_ thought. But it was Kongu who asked "What have you done with them" "Nothing" Vamprah said "I am but a humble Makuta here for revenge" "then you'll have five toa and two glatorian to fight" Iruini said bravely "Oh will I now" Vamprah asked as everyone but Lewa's gravitational pull either became unbearably high or so weak they started to float away. Those who started to float went to low branches on trees. Lewa saw this and shot vamp rah. Vamprah dodged it but still got nicked by the ball of light before saying off to the next village to kill Tahu with a grin (Or at least the closest thing to one he could have) as Vamprah flickered Lewa noticed that right then it was an illusion. And everyones gravity returned to normal(ouch Gresh was on a high branch at the time). I looked up to see Gresh falling towards him too late. "Ouch Gresh what was that for?" I asked "I didn't do it on purpose Lewa" Gresh said "Kongu quick-speed to the others. warn the others. Gresh Iruini Lesovikk stay here and protect the village. Vastus and me will quick-search the area for Vamprah" I said with fear in my voice "I'll gather the av-matoran and go to Iconox" Takanuva said "while your travel-going places keep an open-eye for Kopeke" "alright"they all said in unison,

The village of Iconox 5 hours later

Nuju's POV

I was walking through the village witch was getting a fortress carved into the ice next to it and a guard tower to protect the village from rahi attacks. So as usual I went to check on the labor and met the toa of ice and the glatorian of ice. "Hello" I said witch made Kopaka jump "What's with that Nuju?" Kopaka and Kualus asked in unison "I haven't spoken much matoran in the entire time Kopaka's known me so its still scary to him. Oh and I like that you all know my name well, now where's the star gazing tower?" I said starting to forget what I was doing.

"Um, sorry to be bringer of sorry-bad news, but Vamprah's alive"Kongu said aloud breaking everyone's good thoughts when he said that "Oh, and I'm assembling a party-group to way-find some

missing-gone Le-matoran that disappeared before my very eye's"He added. Dead silence. "What" the toa, turaga, and glatorian asked in unison. "Vamprah's alive! but how? It's impossible for him to be alive. I saw him get destroyed by the energy storm when it started!" Kopaka exclaimed "A being who was destroyed by a energy storm doesn't come terrorizing villages Kopaka" Kongu said.

**(_author's note: Again answers to the questions are in ken the dragon of courage's bionicle and Legend of Korra crossover : Across Time_)**

Onua's POV

Roxtus 4 hours later

"The roxtus mines have been opened" I yelled to the matoran and agori. Soon the tunnels were full of matoran and agori looking for somewhere the could start working on their mining for materials to use in there work. A new friend of mine named branar came up to me.

"It's a great day for mining isn't it Onua" Branar said "Sure it is" I said just as I gave him a pick. "I didn't mean drop a pick on me Onua" Branar said "why not?" I asked him. "I'm holding a sword and shield" Branar said to me "not to mention the tunnels are winding around".

"it took me ages to way-find my way down here with my sorry-bad news Onua so I'll make it qiuck-short are villages are in danger because Vamprah is alive and I'm making a team to find some matoran that are missing-gone" Kongu unannounced loudly to the people who could hear him and heard gasps from all around him. "What?" he asked "Vamprah" he heard from a matoran and then heard "impossible" from Onua "Where is he?" Branar asked "I don't know. But the party is to way-find some Le-Matoran and Taipu" Kongu said

"What happened to Taipu?" a matoran named Damek asked "he disappeared"Kongu said to him "I'll join your group so I can find my friend" Damek said. With that they went to turaga whenua to talk.

Kongu's POV

one hour later at the gates of New Po-Koro

location: old exile

translation: New Village of Stone

I walked with tuuli and kaparu up to the gates of the new Po-koro and saw a hunting squad of vorox walking by with a furnace salamander witch for some reason are taking up residence in the old exile and vulcanus. I saw Pohatu and Hewkii on top of the wall helping build it. "Pohato! Matoran are" I said before Hewkii said "disappearing we know Kivi disappeared yesterday Kongu" "And Vamprah is alive!" I said "What say that again I think I heard you wrong" Pohatu said "Vamprah is alive!" I yelled at Pohatu. "Imposible I saw him get destroyed by the storm." Pohatu said "Oh and I am gathering a group-party to look-search for the missing-gone matoran" I said and right then a agori ran up and said "me Zesk. Me want adventure."Zesk said "I'll go too. I'm Epena." Epena said. "Protect the village from Vamprah Hewkii" I said "We've got plenty of help here considering all the vorox and Pouks are here. Good luck Kongu."Hewkii said. "Oh Kongu take this we don't need it but I bet you'll have a good use for it." Pohatu said pushing a vehicle towards him

Jaller's POV

three hours later near vulcanus

Me and Tahu were on patrol around vulcanus but with him so distracted about how mata nui killed makuta when we could not I had to protect him from a cranky furnace salamander before he came out of his thought thinking I was trying to attack him so I pointed out the salamander next to him unconscious on the ground. Something on the horizon caught my eye. A green speck. I told Tahu to stay focused on guarding the village while I investigate. But investigation wasn't needed because it was Kongu running toward us. When he came to a halt he said "Tahu matoran are going missing in front of my very eyes and makuta Vamprah is alive! He attacked the village of Tesara we need to be prepared for attack by a makuta." silence fell over us it was a minute before Tahu broke it "warn the guard now Jaller!" "Warn the other villages Kongu!" I said "Go" Tahu said and Kongu ran off toward the last village.

Kiina POV

Tajun 3 hours later

after two week talking with the toa and Turaga Nokama I had learned enough about them I felt safe near them talking to them. In the distance I saw Berix, Marduk and a stranger coming towards us in the vehicle that Ackar, mata nui, and me rode in when I learned that Tajun was taken by the skrall but why was Berix riding in it instead of his wagon? Berix got here and yelled "clear the way" driving toward the pasturage's hut and also nearly driving into Tarix. luckily Tarix still did acrobatics so he could dodge it. I ran in and asked "what in the name of the Great beings are you doing? And who is that Berix?" "he said his name was Suvine" Tarduk said "we found him under some rubble"Berix said.

"Who did you look-find under some rubble?" Kongu asked as he walked into the hut. Gali stood up from her meditation and said "Hello Kongu what brings you to Tajun?" "I bring sorry-bad news."Kongu replied "spit it out" said Berix (who had heard the tails of there world take note) "Vamprah lives." Kongu said "and matoran are disappearing." "Oh no" Kiina, Nokama, Gali, and Tarduk said in unison and at the same time Berix yelled "We're all going DDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE" and at that everyone toped what they were doing and ran and screamed and hid. "there no one will die" "wide spread panic-fear" Kongu asked. "Yes. Essentially" Berix said "how many villages are left to warn?" Gali asked "three" Kongu said and then he said "I'm putting together a team to search-look for Kopeke, he's disappeared" "how do you know"Gali asked "Kopaka" Kongu said before he left he heard "I'll help" from Suvine "so will we" Tarduk and Berix said in unison "we'll take the matoran and agori to mata nui's memorial" Berix said "I'll gather the turaga and go there to" Turaga Nokama said.

Macku's POV

meanwhile

I've gone to every village and found out that weird things have happened after I found a tablet witch was at the bottom of the ocean when I was fishing alone. I haven't told Nokama but I'm sure that I'll find something out about it. So I went back to Makuta's body and went to an island that I had never heard about. I nearly got killed by some kind of defense system but I got in a building and it stopped firing at me and I found another tablet of the sort. Now I'm sure that it's something of importance. I found a large room before I heard something behind me so I hid.

I heard "Come on Helryx we've got to do something about it or were nobody anymore. Ive heard rumors about there being a makuta still alive that's terrorizing the villages flying about" someone said "we've got bigger problems then there being makuta flying about on spherus magna Mezeka so leave me alone about it" someone else, I'm betting it's this Helryx said.

"someone here" a deranged voice said as I felt something grab me and pull me out of my hiding place. I saw what looked like a toa of water and a Ko-matoran who both looked shocked for a second before saying "don't hurt the matoran Jerbraz" "Aw, but I haven't killed anyone for a while Helryx" Jerbraz said to her "don't" Mezeka said and after I heard that I fell to the ground and the toa helped me up and asked "who are you and how did you find this place?" right then my bag flew up and fell back down and both the tablets were floating in the air. The toa walked over and saw that they fit together that I just noticed to, then she asked "were did you find the second tablet?" "I...I found the first one..one while fishing and...and the second one..one here" I stammered "who are you" the derange voice asked as someone invisible picked me up again. "My...my name is...is Macku" I stammered and the toa sprayed the invisible person and said "put her down Jerbraz" "why" this Jerbraz asked in a snooty tone "do you want me to get Tobduk in here?" she asked. With that I fell and hit the floor hard "ouch" I said and heard "Why were threatening to bring me in" someone asked walking in "Only because Jerbraz is disobeying and questioning my authority Tobduk" the toa said "Who is this" Tobduk asked looking at me and drawing his sword "Don't touch her Tobduk" the toa said "Alright Helryx" Tobduk said "good" Helryx said "she could be of use to us" the ko-matoran asked "tell me where did bota magna land when it was returned to spherus magna?". I showed them the map that Berix gave me before he left with Kongu. They saw two circles of stone that I put on the map where bota and aqua magna were. "ok, we found are tablet around here" he said as he pointed around the north end of an island named Stelt in the southern continent. "So it might have been put here" I asked him as I pointed at a area in bota magna opposite to the area on aqua magna "maybe"he said "lets go there the deranged voice said and Helryx asked "When did you become so deranged Jerbraz?" "When mata nui died" he replied.

Later at the memorial of mata nui

Suvine's POV

I woke up as Kongu walked into the tent. Berix,Damek, Epena, Kaparu, Kylma, Tarduk, Tuuli, and Zesk were already there. The turaga were also there it was a quick meeting before they asked what element I was "I'm a su-matoran" I replied "A what matoran" asked Berix "a plasma matoran" Nuju asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone. Kylma looked at his turaga like he was an alien. "I thought Nuju was a robot" Epena thought aloud. This of course earned him glares from all of the turaga. "What" he asked "What did I do"

"Can we not have a shout-loud in here" Kongu said "I agree with Kongu" Vakama said "very well" Whenua said. "you can go the" Turaga said "but stay safe" Nokama said wisely.

With that they left for the villages. "well what are we wait-staying for" tuuli asked "not a thing" Tarduk said.

**(_Author's note: stay posted and review for more behind the story adventures of Kongu and his party-group. what Shall come of Macku? Will the order kill her? Help her? These and more answers and more in upcoming chapters and ken the dragon of courage's legend of Korra / bionicle crossover Across time!_)**


End file.
